The Amazing Race World Edition
by TVRealityShows24
Summary: Based on the American TV Reality Show 'The Amazing Race' 12 teams of 2 embark themselves in a race around the world, these twelve teams are from different countries from all round the globe. Who will be eliminated next? (First Chapter are the team introductions)
1. Team Introductions

**This has been an idea, I've had for a long time and now I'm finally about to share it, It's just a The Amazing Race fanfic where 12 teams of two from different countries will travel around the whole world. All of the challenges and places will be based from other seasons FYI**

**This is my first TAR fanfic so please tell me what you think and what should I improve and remember that English is not my first language so pls correct!**

**I do not own The Amazing Race**

_**Italic and Underlined sentences will be the times when contestants talk to the cameras, AKA, interviews**_

…

"I'm standing in one of the most outstanding waterfalls in the world! The Iguaçu falls" said Phil Keoghan

"From here 12 teams of 2 will embark in one of the most epic journeys of their lives, these 12 teams come from every corner of the world, from Canada to Japan, they have left everything at home to compete against each other… In a race around the world"

While Phil mentions the teams, a bus arrives to Iguaçu National Park loading down the teams one by one

-These teams are:

"Dinis & Guilherme, best friends and come from Sao Paulo, Brazil"

Dinis: I've met Guilherme since we were in primary, and since we have become really close to each other

Guilherme: Honestly this was my dream, I went to the casting with him and he decide to follow me, so we could share this experience together

Dinis: Plus, it sounds fun

"Luna & Nina, mother and daughter from Vancouver, Canada"

Luna: Hello, I'm Luna! And I will be racing in The Amazing Race with my mom! I'm really excited this is finally going to happen

Nina: I think teams are going to underestimate us just because we're a girls and a mother/daughter team, but we can use that as an advantage since we can give many surprises ahead

"Merit & Asenet, female friends from Cairo in Egypt"

Merit: Asenet and I are really good at sports, and both of us are free-spirit friends

Asenet: That's why we decide to join The Amazing Race, because is one of the most epic adventures ever made, and we are not thinking on losing it

"Luis & Luz, dating firefighters come from Madrid, Spain"

Luis: Firefighters, that's what we are, we can solve problems no matter how hard they look and we rely on teamwork, because at the moment you lose your teamwork…

Luz: …Things can get really messy, we are in good shape and maybe that can get us ahead of other teams

"Moises & Daniel, brothers coming from Caracas, Venezuela"

Moises: I'm really excited that we get to play The Amazing Race; it's like 'whoa! I'm racing around the world yay!' it's going to be really fun and frustrating

Daniel: Yes, it will be frustrating, and that's what scares me the most, because in moments like this I get nervous and stuff, and lose my s**t

Moises: That is going to be really annoying, I can assure you that

"Adael & Jasid, twin brothers come from Jerusalem, Israel"

Adael: I don't even know what to say; all I can tell right now, is that I'm super excited for being on this show

Jasid: Adael is a really hyperactive person, I'm a bit more calmed, which is going to play a huge factor in this race, but we're good brothers and I can see us in the final three

"Takako & Sumiko, sisters and come from Tokyo, Japan"

Takako: Both of us are really competitive, we make challenges against each other, and it's going to be really entertaining to play this game

Sumiko: I bet the rest of the teams are going to think that we are just the cute girls of the race, but I can assure you we're not only cute

"Loie & Martha, recently married couple from Venice, Italy"

Loie: We decided to come to The Amazing Race as a second honeymoon, to spent more time together to live an amazing experience to tell

Martha: This is definitely going to be awesome, racing around the world after we just married; I think that it's gonna strong our bond

"Lucia & Susana, college friends, come from the Federal District of Mexico"

Lucia: When I saw that this kind of show existed, I was so excited to share this with my best friend, I mean, it just seems so fun! Who wouldn't love to travel around the world while doing challenges?

Susana: She is way more excited than me that's for sure but that's gonna stop me from enjoying this race

"Boseph & Chen, father and son coming from Shanghai, China"

Chen: I really can't wait for this race to start, and especially with my dad, but I just hope we both can complete this race without any mistakes

Boseph: During the race I'll be super excited to meet all of these new countries, I'm super happy that I'll get to visit them with my son. The only thing I don't want right now is to disappoint him

Chen: Don't worry dad

"Chandani & Chandra, wife and husband from Delhi, India"

Chandani: Chandra and I can work together really well and maybe that's something that the other teams don't have.

Chandra: However, maybe this race is going to test us how together we really are and is definitely going to prove us how capable are we, physically and mentally

"Luke & Fernanda, friends from the state of Manhattan in the United States"

Luke: We are a really athletic team and that's gonna help us along the race, the others team are probably here to spend a fun time together, but not us

Fernanda: Yeah, not us, we're here to win a million dollars whatever it takes.

"And now, from the Iguacu falls National Park in the Iguacu Canyon…" said Phil to the camera "… The adventure will begin!"

"Are you ready to begin The Amazing Race?!" he asked with energy

The teams cheered and clapped in excitement

"All right. On my go you will run the stairs to their bags, open your first clue, read it, and start this race. The first team to arrive at the pit stop in this first leg will receive an Express Pass, which it will let you skip any task that seems to difficult to complete… Are you ready to live The Amazing Race?!"

All teams cheered again

"Then in 3… 2… 1…"

Everyone got in their ready positions

"GO!" Phil shouted and everyone began running. The race had started

…

**Phew! That was cool! Anyways, this ended, yes I know is short, but this was the presentations, the next chapter WILL be the start of the race so… Root for your teams! Tell me on what I can improve, and Bye!**


	2. The Least I could Expect-1

**The Amazing Race World Edition Episode 1 – The Least I could expect of The Amazing Race**

* * *

"GO!" Phil yells and all the teams start to run to the indicated spot with the bags and the first clue

"Search for the bicycles…" said Moises

"…And drive them…" read Luke

"…To 'El Mirante 2'… " continued Takako

{Phil Keoghan}

"All teams must now search for bicycles in the 'spaco Naipi' and ride them to 'El Mirante 2' There they will find their next clue"

{}

"…There you will find your next clue" finished Lucia

"All right let's go" said Luz

"Quickly! For a bicycle" added Adael

"Let's go this way! C'mon!" shouted Chen

All the teams arrived to the spaco Naipi and started making their way with the bicycles to 'El Mirante 2'.

"Here we go Dinis" said Guilherme already driving on the bicycle

"This is actually pretty fun" Dinis replied

"Let's go, hurry" said Merit

"Yeah, bicycling is easy" replied Asenet

"All right Luis, where are the bicycles"

"There they are, let's go" said Luis

"I bet this first journey will be pretty easy" she said

"All right, here they are" said Luke finding the bicycles

"Oh my gosh, I hope I'm able to ride again one of these" replied Fernanda

"Are you telling me you don't know?"

"I do, I do! It's just that I don't do this so often"

"C'mon Lucia, over here!" shouted Susana

"Yay! Bicycling, we started good"

"Do you know how to drive this right?" asked Loie

"Of course, it's all about balance" Martha replied

All of the teams are now heading to 'El Mirante 2' once there; they'll have to follow the marked path to the Iguacu canyon where they can find the next clue box

"All right, we need to find the marked path Moises" said Daniel

"Red and yellow markers right?" asked Moises while they were both running

"Of course"

"El Mirante 2… Where can that place be?" said Takako

"I don't know, we can follow other teams if you want" added Sumiko

"What? No, they could be lost"

"So we"

"I'm gonna walk along the bicycle" said Chandani like if it was normal

"Really you don't know how to drive this?" asked Chandra a bit annoyed

"Not that much…"

"Ugh, we started bad, anyways carry on"

"We have to travel to El M-Mirante 2, where is that?" said Chen

"Want to follow the other teams?" Boseph asked

"I don't know, it's better to follow our own path"

"Alright, if that's what you want" the dad replied

"C'mon Jasid, you know we can beat them in a bicycle race" said Adel

"Yeah, but we need to know where we're heading" Jasid replied

"And where is the marked path Daniel?" asked Moises

"What? No, the marked path is after we find El Mirante"

"Oh… all right, I was looking all around to see the yellow flags, and I thought we were lost" said Moises while continuing bicycling

"Want to go slower?" asked Martha

"Why? Are you getting tired?" replied Loie

"Kinda"

Loie sighed but he slowed down

"I just hope that everyone is also getting tired" he ended up saying

"What are we looking now?" said Nina walking while catching her breath

"The Iguacu Canyon, with the yellow and red flags" Luna replied

"Yeah right"

{Dinis & Guilherme: Currently in 1st Place}

"Hey Dinis! I think it's here" said Guilherme walking down a staircase with the amazing race flags

"Of course it is! There's the clue box!" Dinis said excitedly while hurrying to grab the clue

"Are we first?" asked Guilherme

"Yes we are!" replied Dinis and the both high fived

"Route Info…"

"At the outstanding views of the Iguacu Canyon, both teams member must now descend in rappel and head to the bank of the Iguacu River, then take a raft and swim 2.5 miles through the violent streams of the river and finish at the Macuco port, where they'll find their next clue"

"Woohoo! Rafting!" shouted Dinis and they both began to move

{Luna & Nina: Currently in 2nd Place}

"Here's the cluebox mom!" said Luna and proceeded to read "_Raft through 2 miles_\- oh my gosh"

"It's going to be fun you'll see"

"Chandani, could you at least go faster?" asked Chandra

impatiently "Everyone is ahead of us"

{Chandani & Chandra: Married-India}

"_The first task was supposed to be an easy one, but Chandani doesn't really know how to use one of these things"_

"_Yeah, it was really frustrating to see all the teams just going by"_

{}

{Merit & Asenet: Currently in 3rd Place}

"Here Merit, we have to leave the bikes behind"

"Do you think we're last?" asked Merit

"What? No! The Hindus were barely making any progress" replied Asenet

"_Take a raft and swim through two miles_"

{Luis & Luz: Currently in 4th Place}

"Look! Here are the flags" shouted Luz

"_Take a raft through 2 miles_"

{Lucia & Susana: Currently in 5th Place}

"So this is El Mirante 2?" said Lucia while getting off the bike

"Route Info… _Rappel and Rafting!_" Susana read the while jumping excited

"Fernanda go a bit faster!" shouted Luke from ahead

"I can't go faster because I will lose my balance!" shouted Fernanda

"You can run along the bike you know"

"No way! That'll be like two times slower that I already am"

Luke sighed and continued his way

{Luke & Fernanda: Friends-U.S.A}

"_I'm not someone who uses the bikes all the time, I mean I know to drive them but I'm not that kind of person you'll see doing flips with it in the park" stated Fernanda_

{}

{Boseph & Chen: Currently in 6th Place}

"Look dad, here is the clue" said Chen "Are you sure you can do this?" he asked after reading it

"Of course I can! Just because I'm old that doesn't mean I can't move" he said laughing

{Moises & Daniel: Currently in 7th Place}

"Oh, so here is the marked path" said Moises once he found the staircase along with the cluebox

"Rafting and Rappel!" shouted Daniel "Exciting"

{Takako & Sumiko: Currently in 8th Place}

"I think here it is… It is! There's the clue box" shouted Takako

"_Raft through 2 miles to the Macuco port_" read Sumiko

"I just hope it's easier than it sounds" said Takako who was a bit scared by rafting

{Adael & Jasid: Currently in 9th Place}

"Adael, do you see any cluebox?" asked Jasid

"Not reall- Wait here! Wait here!" shouted Adael once he saw the flags

"Oh my god we almost missed it… _Raft through 2 miles where you'll find your next clue_"

"Just keep searching honey" said Loie

Unlike the Hebrews Loie and Martha did ignored the clue continuing the path

"Honestly I don't find anything" said Martha

{Luke & Fernanda: Currently in 10th Place}

"Well we're here, slowly but there it is" said Luke and proceeded to read the clue "_Raft through 2 miles_"

"Oh" said Fernanda "Do I really have to raft?"

"If that's what the clue says then yes"

"Loie I can't find anything!" said Martha

"Do you think we're lost?" asked Loie stopping the bike

"I don't know, want to go back?"

"Yeah maybe that's what we need to do"

They both indeed returned and realized that they had missed the flags and the cluebox

"Oh my god, here it is!" said Martha "How could we be so blind? geez"

[Loie & Martha: Currently in 11th Place]

{Chandani & Chandra: Currently in Last Place}

"Chandani, here it is" said Chandra calmly "There's just one last clue left, we're so behind"

"At least we don't have to use the bikes anymore"

Both members were getting prepared to rappel and began the descent

"Man this view is amazing!" said Dinis

"Woohoo!" shouted Guilherme

Once they got down, they choose their raft and began the swimming

"Never thought I would be doing this" said Dinis while paddling through the waters

"Oh my gosh, this seems awful" said Nina looking down

"It's ok, I'll go first" said Nina and then proceeded descending

Nina took her time kinda afraid by having to jump to the void but she of course ended up going down

"Oh… my... god!" she said laughing, once they got down they began the rafting

"It's ok Asenet it's not that hard!" shouted Merit from below

Asenet slowly descended but eventually got down without any trouble

"Can you go first?" asked Luz scared

"Sure, I'll do it quick, just watch" replied Luis and he indeed did it in a short amount of time

Luz hesitated a bit but of course she did it a bit slower than Luis

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" she shouted while continuing the descent

"Neither I am" replied Luis to himself while watching her

"Woohoo! I'm on The Amazing Race!" Susana screamed excited while descending making Lucia laugh

"She's so crazy, I love her" she said smiling

Boseph & Chen, Moises & Daniel, Takako & Sumiko and Adael & Jasid made their way to the bottom beginning their rafting

"O-M-G Luke, I can't believe that I have to do this!" cried Fernanda

"Close your eyes and descend quickly"

She scarily did it slightly screaming through the way down, followed by her friend who did it without problems

Dinis & Guilherme made their way without repercussions through the river with some times small waves hitting them but eventually they managed to get to the Macuco Port with Luna & Nina coming shortly after them

[Dinis & Guilherme-Luna & Nina: Currently in 1st and 2nd Place]

"Teams must now head to the International Foz de Iguacu airport and book a flight to the city Porto Alegre once there they will go to the Deville Hotel where they'll find their next clue"

The Egyptians, Merit & Asenet were having trouble trying to catch up the rhythm

"Oh my- there's comes another wave!" Asenet said before the wave hit them nearly flipping the raft

"Let's do this quick so we can get out of this mess!"

"C'mon friend! Paddle hard!" shouted Lucia

"Yes that's exactly what I'm doing ya know!" replied Susana also screaming through the waves

They quickly paddled through the stream making it to the port

"_Fly to the city of Porto Alegre_"

{Lucia & Susana: Currently in 3rd Place}

Loie choose to descend first followed by Chandra and then the two last place women also did it. Now everyone was on the river trying to fight against the waves

"Let's go for a taxi" said Lucia

-Taxi-

"Girl, we killed it at the river" said Susana

"Bro! You don't do this every time!" said Moises after the raft jumped from a wave

"Sure you don't!" Daniel replied covering his head from the water

{Luis & Luz: Currently in 4th Place}

"_Make your way to Foz do Iguacu International Airport and book a flight to Porto Alegre_" read Luis

"How did the Mexican girls got ahead of us?" asked Luz

"I have no idea, we need a taxi" Luis replied

"Wow! These waves are tough!" said Chen

"Don't just focus on the waves! Keep paddling, the cluebox is right there" shouted Boseph

{Boseph & Chen: Currently in 5th Place}

The Venezuelan brothers were just behind the son and dad, catching the clue next to them

{Moises & Daniel: Currently in 6th Place}

"C'mon Asenet, I've seen a lot of teams going ahead of us!" shouted Merit getting frustrated

"You know that there are two people paddling this thing right? Don't blame it all on me" said Asenet still paddling

"I'm not blaming it on you; I'm just saying that you have to go faster"

"So you!"

{Merit & Asenet: Friends-Egypt}

"_We don't usually do this kind of stuff" said Merit "It's not our strong point"_

"_Yeah, trying gain speed was a quite difficult task"_

{}

"Oh my god Takako!" shouted Sumiko before getting hit by a wave

"This is so hard! At least we're not the only team who is having trouble, there are the Egyptians"

"C'mon Fernanda, it's not that hard, stop complaining" said Luke annoying that Fernanda was more covering herself from the waves instead of paddling

"You say it like if it was easy! It's not!" she shouted

"At least try to row along with me"

{Merit & Asenet: Currently in 7th Place}

"_Book a flight to the city of Porto Alegre_"

"I'll take rafting off my not-to-do list" said Asenet jokingly

"That wasn't that hard as I suppose it was going to be" said Adael

"I just got wet, nothing that important; it's the least I could expect of The Amazing Race"

{Adael & Jasid: Currently in 8th Place}

"_Make your way to the Fox do Iguacu airport…_" read Jasid and began to run

"C'mon sweetheart, if we hurry we can at least pass the team next to us"

"Who's that...? Italy, all right let's speed things up"

{Takako & Sumiko: Currently in 9th Place}

"I don't know girl, I don't wanna try that again" said Takako, while reading the clue

{Luke & Fernanda: Currently in 10th Place}

"See? We're here, there's nothing to worry for right now" said Luke ripping the envelope

"Yeah… according to you…" replied Fernanda who was panting

"Don't worry, we're flying to Porto Alegre, I bet there we won't have to raft again"

"Oh my gosh Loie, look" said Martha and Loie looked behind

"Are those the Hindus?" he asked

"I'm afraid so"

"C'mon Chandani, just paddle harder!"

Martha began to also try going faster but Loie stopped her

"Martha, Martha stop it! We don't need to go that fast, we just have to be close to them ok?"

"Wouldn't it be better to have one team behind us?"

"Yes, but we are neck to neck so don't waste energy, let's just use a bit of it so we can be right on their tail"

"Oh ok" Martha replied

* * *

**Foz do Iguacu International Airport**

* * *

"There should be marked flags to tell us where to go" said Dinis

"Yeah, but where they could be… Oh I see them, there they are" said Guilherme

"Look, there are the Brazilians" said Nina

"I would rather go our way" Luna replied

"Yeah, except that they are in the right place" Nina said once she saw the flags

Luis & Luz and Lucia & Susana leave their taxis almost simultaneously and also try to find the marked spot

"I think here it is" said Chen "Pull over sir!" he said to the taxi driver and both entered the airport

"We need to look for the other teams" suggested Boseph

"I think I see them… Yes, there is everyone"

"Aren't there supposed to be route markers here?" said Daniel

"Yes, but just remember we don't need the flags for everything" replied Moises as he kept on looking for the other teams "Teams should already be here"

"Alright Asenet, we're here, where should we go?" asked Merit once they arrived at the airport

"We can look for the other teams, but we have to primarily find the red and yellow flags" Asenet replied while she kept looking around

Shortly Adael and Jasid got out their taxi and entered the airport

-Taxi-

"All right sir, here it is" said Takako and leaving the taxi

"Sumiko, look for red and yellow flags"

"I have a feeling I'm gonna have to search for them throughout the whole season" Sumiko replied jokingly

-Taxi-

"All right sir, lead us to the International Airport k?" said Luke

At the Iguacu Canyon Chandani and Chandra managed to get ahead of the Italians by a few minutes of time

{Chandani & Chandra: Currently in 11th Place}

"I told you we could beat them!" shouted Chandra reading the clue

"Honey they're leaving" said Martha once she saw the team running away

"It doesn't matter, we're almost there"

{Loie & Martha: Currently in Last Place}

"_Fly to the city of Porto Alegre_"

* * *

**Back at the airport**

* * *

"Here it is Luke, let's get out" said Fernanda leaving the taxi "C'mon hurry, we need to get the fastest plane"

While the teams booked their flights and were waiting for the other, some of them were interacting, socializing and getting to meet each other

{Lucia & Susana: Friends-Mexico}

"_We came here, not only to race but to also to see if we could make some friends along the way" said Lucia_

"_Maybe we can befriend our Latino buddies from Venezuela and Brazil" Susana added_

{}

"So how was your experience in the river?" asked Susana to the Venezuelan brothers

"It was very difficult, but fun right, Daniel?" said Moises chillin'

"Hell yeah, there were some times that I thought the raft was going to flip; Did you had made this before? We hadn't"

"Of course not!" both of the girls replied unanimously

"I hope the rest of the teams are capable of going through it" said Lucia

"Yeah…" said Moises thinking "Well, the Egyptians weren't doing it so well, we actually passed them"

{Moises & Daniel: Brothers-Venezuela}

"_The Mexican girls were really nice and fun in the airport" said Moises_

"_Yeah, hopefully we can develop more friendships along the way, you know, that can get us further" Daniel said_

"_If those girls continue I may even find love here" said Moises jokingly and the both laughed_

{}

"Here Fernanda!" shouted Luke once they got to the airport

"There are a lot of teams here!" said Fernanda once they got to the airport "There were teams behind us right?"

"Yeah, two but I don't know who they were"

A few moments later Chandani & Chandra and Loie & Martha arrived being the last two teams; shortly the 1st flight arrived

* * *

**1****ST**** FLIGHT**

Dinis & Guilherme - Luna & Nina – Lucia & Susana – Luis & Luz – Boseph & Chen

**2****ND**** FLIGHT**

Moises & Augusto – Merit & Asenet – Adael & Jasid – Takako & Sumiko - Luke & Fernanda – Chandani & Chandra – Loie & Martha

* * *

{Phil Keoghan}

"All teams are now traveling to the city of Porto Alegre where they're going to find their next clue"

{}

**1st Flight arrives in Porto Alegre, 8:57pm**

"Taxi! Taxi!" shouted Guilherme

"Here is one Guil!"

"Can you take us to the Deville Hotel... Yes? Thank you"

"Mom! C'mon quick!" Luna cried running with her bag

"Dad, we gotta hurry" said Chen

The five teams got in their respective taxis and a taxi race took place

-Taxi-

"Alright sir, we're in a race, so imagine there's a tsunami behind you" said Susana to the driver

"Yeah! We need you to go real fast ok sir?" Lucia continued

The driver just nodded and chuckled a bit

-Taxi-

"Sir, we need you to go a little bit faster" said Dinis once he saw taxis in the distance

"We're in a competition, and we're representing Brazil, so if you want us to win, we want you to speed up" Guilherme replied trying to not look rude

-Taxi-

"This is exciting" said Luna "A taxi race is never bad"

"Once we're there, let's grab our bags and run like hell" said Nina making Luna laugh

-Taxi-

"Dinis… Is it here? Yes it is!" shouted Guilherme quickly leaving the taxi

"Oh my… no way!" said Dinis when he saw the sign

**CLOSED 10:00am – 9:00pm**

"So we just missed it?"

"I think so…"

* * *

**Part one of the 1****st**** episode is done! I don't know if I can consider this a cliffhanger, but it's done! Part 2 should be coming soon, stay tuned and tell me what you think!**


	3. The Least I could Expect-2

**The Amazing Race World Edition Episode 1 – The Least I could expect of The Amazing Race**

* * *

The second flight with, Moises & Augusto, Takako & Sumiko, Merit & Asenet, Loie & Martha, Luke & Fernanda, Chandani & Chandra and Adael & Jasid, had arrived.

They arrived at **9:16am **but just like the teams from the first flight they went to the Hotel Deville and found it closed it giving now everyone the same chances.

"I told you honey, now is when he have to get tough and fight hard" said Loie to Martha.

**10:00AM – Hotel Deville**

When the doors were opened, the 12 teams ran off like in the beginning to grab the clue.

"Make you way to the town of Gramado…" read Lucia.

"…And head to the Taquara front Porch…" continued Boseph.

{Phil Keoghan}

"All teams must now head to the town of Gramado and search for the Taquara Front Porch; there, they will find their next clue."

{}

"Alright mate, let's go!" shouted Moises.

"Let's go for a taxi" said Jasid.

"Let's start moving and catch up terrain" stated Martha.

All the teams, except only for Takako & Sumiko and Luis & Luz, quickly find a taxi for them, beginning the ride.

-Taxi-

"Sir, we're heading to the Taquara front porch ok?" said Asenet

"Do you know where this is?" said Guilherme showing the clue to a taxi driver before entering.

"Let's go over there to find a taxi" said Takako while walking away.

"It doesn't matter where you are, taxis should be anywhere" Sumiko replied following her.

-Taxi-

"Yeah, man, if you know any shortcut to the place, we'll pay you more, understood?" said Daniel to their driver

"No he didn't" whispered Moises to his teammate.

-Taxi-

"Excuse me sir, what's your name… su nome?" asked Lucia with a bit of Portuguese.

"Carlos" the driver replied.

"Ok Carlos" she continued "We choose you, because we knew you were going to be fast- you're going to be the best, don't let us down"

*/*

"Oh, Luis, I see one" said Luz, but the taxi stopped ahead of them due to the driver's speed. Takako & Sumiko had also made signs for the taxi and they were closer to the spot it had parked, the Japanese sisters

"Hey girls! We saw it first!" shouted Luis

"But you didn't arrive first!" Sumiko complained while entering into the car "There are more taxis in the city, you'll soon get one!" she said

"Wow" said Luz shocked "Those two just left like that? That's straight-up rude!"

"Nah, just leave them, karma's going to haunt them" said Luis calmly but he was also mad

-Taxi-

"We arrived first!" said Takako discussing their actions between them

"Yeah, just because you 'watch' something doesn't claims it as yours" Sumiko added

"Especially when it comes to transport"

{Luis & Luz: Dating-Spain}

"_The Japanese girls, were just so rude, I know we're in a race and that, but that was OUR taxi" stated Luis_

"_Yeah, it's like… Do you have to be that jerk just because it's a race? I don't think so" added Luz_

"_And if there are more taxis in the city, then why wouldn't you would wait?" he said shaking his head_

{}

*/*

After a medium taxi ride, Adael & Jasid were the ones who arrived first, shortly followed by Luna & Nina

{Adael & Jasid: Currently in 1st Place}

"Let's see…" said Jasid ripping the envelope "… Detour"

{Phil Keoghan}

"A detour is a choice between two tasks, if one of them is too hard, the team can always switch. In these detour teams will have to choose between **Flowers **and **Tree. **In the option A, **Flowers, **teams will have to go to a nearby lake finding a swan boat, they will have to paddle using their feet to power up the boat, to the other side of the lake, grab a basket of flowers, and then they will paddle back and hand the flowers to a woman with their next clue. In the option B, **Tree, **teams will head to the 'Santa Claus village' there they will have to find their names written on a wooden piece in a long row of names, once they find it, they will receive their next clue."

{}

"What do you want to do?" asked Jasid

"We've already paddled, finding our names shouldn't be that hard"

{Luna & Nina: Currently in 2nd Place}

"We should do the B, so we can keep the energy" said Luna

-Taxi-

"Oh, it's here" said Dinis getting out of the taxi

"Muito obrigado! Goodbye!" shouted Guilherme

{Dinis & Guilherme: Currently in 3rd Place}

"Let's do the A; we don't know how big the wood pieces line can be"

{Loie & Martha: Currently in 4th Place}

"Wanna do the tree one?" asked Loie

"Actually a swan boat ride, would be better"

"If you think it's going to be romantic, it won't, because we're gonna be paddling the whole time, but I also want to try it out" he replied

{Boseph & Chen: Currently in 5th Place}

"Detour…" read Chen "What do you want to do? Do we keep our energy?"

"Yeah, we already went through a river, let's get ourselves a rest"

{Merit & Asenet: Currently in 6th Place}

"Oh, no! I'm not gonna travel through a boat again" shouted Merit when reading the clue

"Relax, it's not a river, this time is a lake, we should be fine" said Asenet

"All right… but if something happens, we immediately turn back!" her friend said

-Taxi-

"Ok, man, here it is" said Moises pulling the taxi over "Thanks a lot boy!"

{Moises & Daniel: Currently in 7th Place}

They both read the clue at the same time and then looked each other making a pause

"Swan boat?" Daniel asked

"Yeah"

{Luke & Fernanda: Currently in 8th Place}

"Let's just look for the name" said Fernanda

"Yeah, I also want that"

By this point, Luis & Luz managed to get in one taxi but of course they were far behind

{Chandani & Chandra: Currently in 9th Place}

"I would like to do the names one" said Chandani "If we want to step up positions then that's the best"

"Yeah I think that too"

*/*

-Taxi-

"You know what Lucia?" Susana said in a worrying tone "I think that we picked the wrong driver"

"And you wouldn't be wrong"

Lucia then tried to ask to the driver in Spanish if he knew the place, but the driver didn't seem to understand

-Taxi-

"Let's just hope that the Japanese driver gets lost" said Luis

Luz chuckled a bit

"I would told you that was mean but compared to them, is completely kind" she said

*/*

{Takako & Sumiko: Currently in 10th Place}

"Let's take the swan boat ride" offered Takako

"Are you sure? Wouldn't that one take longer?" asked Sumiko

"Maybe, but you don't know how many names there is going to be"

-Taxi-

"Is it here Carlos?" asked Lucia already disappointed in a sad mood but jumped back when she saw the cluebox

"Oh my gosh, Lucia it's there" said Susana and they both got down of the taxi

{Lucia & Susana: Currently in 11th Place}

"Only two envelopes left…" said Susana and proceeded to read "We'll do the ones with the names"

*/*

"The Santa Claus village…" said Adael while searching around, he then saw a sign with the amazing race flags along with an **Option B **on it

"Okay so… wow!" Jasid exclaimed when he saw the large amount of wood planks

"There are a lot of them!"

"Yeah, nothing wrong with it though, this is The Amazing Race after all"

Luna & Nina arrived a few seconds after the Hebrew brothers seeing all the pile of names

"Wow mom, this is a lot" said Luna

"So?" said her mom "That doesn't mean we can't beat it"

*/*

{Luis & Luz: Currently in Last Place}

"We have to choose the fastest one" said Luz

"Yeah, but how do we know which one is the fastest?" asked Luis "The one with the names definitely looks the easiest, but you don't know how many names there gonna be…"

"And we don't know how hard and long it's going to be the lake" Luz replied

After a few secs of discussing they ended up choosing the B

*/*

"Here, Dinis, here are the boats" said Guilherme once he spot the twelve swan boats on the shore "Let's leave the bags here"

And with that, the Brazilian friends started their way, paddling with their feet to speed it up and a lever to control the boat

Taking note that this lever works in revers, that means if you turn it right, it will go left and vice versa

"Here they are, Loie" said Martha jumping into the boat

"I can see the native boys, let's try and catch up"

"Here are the boats Merit, I told you everything was okay" said Asenet to Merit while leaving their bags "Seriously, what did you imagine? Some large waves in here?" she said laughing

"Stop laughing and let's start moving, there are already two teams here"

*/*

While Adael, Jasid, Luna & Nina kept looking, Boseph & Chen had recently joined having the same reaction as the other two teams when they saw the amount of names

However Adael & Jasid already had a leading advantage

"Jasid! I found it c'mon" said Adael and proceed to give the wood piece to a man dressed as Santa Claus along with the clue envelopes

The man happily cheered shaking their hands and giving them the clue

"Yes!" Jasid shouted and started reading

{Phil Keoghan}

"Teams will now make their way to the Mini World; there they will find their next clue."

{}

{Adael & Jasid: Currently in 1st Place}

"Let's head out man!" said Jasid before leaving the place

"This is so funny!" said Luna "I think I've found like three other teams names, but ours doesn't appears anywhere"

A few seconds after Nina cheered

"I don't think so!" she said when she found it

{Luna & Nina: Currently in 2nd Place}

"Nice job mom!" her daughter exclaimed

*/*

Dinis & Guilherme had already got their flowers and were heading back, with the Italian couple on their tail

Merit & Asenet were having a bit trouble paddling since you had to paddle hard in order to move faster, and because they seemed to use a more gentle paddling it didn't look like they were moving at all, but of course they were

"Wow, these swans look beautiful" said Daniel leaving his bag on the floor

"I can see some teams already coming back, we gotta hurry"

While some of the teams were already making their way in the lake Boseph and Chen were still looking for their name in the wood pile

"Woohoo!" shouted Chen excited once he saw it

{Boseph & Chen: Currently in 3rd Place}

"Right on time son, other teams are coming, let's go"

These teams were of course Luke & Fernanda along with Chandani & Chandra

"C'mon Dinis, we're almost there" said Guilherme

The Brazilian friends paddled the final way and handed the flowers to a lady in a dress with the clue

{Dinis & Guilherme: Currently in 4th Place}

"Mini Mundo! Let's go Dinis"

"Here are your flowers Ms." Said Loie when arriving "Wish I could stay with them, they're beautiful"

{Loie & Martha: Currently in 5th Place}

Merit & Asenet had already grabbed their flower basket and were heading back, but nearly simultaneously the Venezuelan brothers, Moises & Daniel had also grabbed it

"Wow, how did they catch up so quickly?" asked Merit

"I don't know just keep paddling!" shouted Asenet

"Man we rock! Let's go!" shouted Daniel as he high-fived his brother

"I can see another team coming here… I think they're the Japanese girls" said Moises

*/*

"Hey Luke! Here it is!" said Fernanda "It's really obvious when you think about it"

{Luke & Fernanda: Currently in 6th Place}

"Mini World huh?" said Luke reading the clue with a smile "Sounds really interesting if you ask me"

"I think it's one of those places with a big mini city along with the tiny people and all of that" said Fernanda

**Back at the Lake**

"Here Mss.!" Said Moises handing over the basket

{Moises & Daniel: Currently in 7th Place}

Takako and Sumiko had already made their way through half of the lake while Merit & Asenet were almost there

"Just keep paddling!" Asenet said panting

{Merit & Asenet: Friends-Egypt}

"_The swim through the river, was terrifying, but this one was just exhausting" stated Merit_

"_Not only that, after we came out of those ducks, I could barely move my legs!" Asenet said laughing_

"_I love playing sports, but I think it was due to the exhaustion" Merit finished_

{}

After a few seconds more the Egyptian friends managed to get out of the boat

{Merit & Asenet: Currently in 8th Place}

*/*

"Chandani, I can't find anything yet…" commented Chandra while he kept looking

"Yeah me neither…"

Right there the last two teams had arrived, Lucia & Susana and Luis & Luz

"Is it hard guys?" asked Susana to the Hindus

"Kind of, we still haven't found anything"

The Spanish couple did not wasted a minute and started looking really fast

**Mini World**

-Taxi-

Adael spotted a park-like entrance along with a small model of a city

"Here it is sir, leave us here"

They grabbed their bags running to the cluebox on the entrance ripping the envelope

"Roadblock…" they said unanimously "_Who wants to take pictures?_"

{Phil Keoghan}

"A roadblock is a task that only one member of the team can complete. In this roadblock said member will need the eye of a hawk. The member who decides to do this roadblock, will receive a white board with pictures of characters and objects, then, they will have to find around the model of the city matching one character with its correspondent object. Once they do this correctly 6 times they will return the white board to a judge who will examine the task and will give them their next clue."

{}

{Adael & Jasid: Currently in 1st Place}

"I wanna do the first race roadblock" said Jasid

"Alright, if you want" Adael replied

The Canadian girls arrived a few seconds after them

{Luna & Nina: Currently in 2nd Place}

"Pictures…?" Luna read "I think you can do this one, so I can do the physically harder ones ahead"

"Yeah of course, let's see what this is about" her mom said

-Taxi-

"Here it is son" said Boseph once he spotted the cluebox

"Alright, sir, you can leave us here"

{Boseph & Chen: Currently in 3rd Place}

"This one doesn't seem like it can be way too physical" stated Chen "Do you want to try it?"

"I don't think we should risk ourselves this early…" said Boseph

"C'mon dad! There's a lot of teams behind us, we can beat them!"

"Hm… Alright, I'll go"

{Dinis & Guilherme: Currently in 4th Place}

"I'm doing the first roadblock" Dinis said

"As you wish, it'll be fine if I rest a bit"

*/*

"Lucia… Lucia! I found it!" shouted Susana leaving the Hindus couple shocked

{Lucia & Susana: Currently in 9th Place}

"_Make your way to the Mini World_" read Susana

"Mini… Mundo, sounds cool" Lucia replied

"That's… shocking" said Chandani not believing that they were still looking for their names

"Keep looking honey" Chandra replied continuing

"Yeah, I don't know why It's so hard to find ourselves" said Chandani and they both laugh

Meanwhile, the Japanese sisters had already grabbed their basket and were currently heading back, but with almost no speed

At the roadblock, the individuals were given a white board with six pairs of blank squares along with pictures of a character and a place; they only had to find the place in the city along with the correspondent character

Adael, was looking around the scale and the first match was easy _A shop & A vendor _

"Alright, first one gone…" he said to himself placing the pictures on the board

"C'mon mom, this one's easy!" Luna shouted from behind seated in a corner

{Loie & Martha: Currently in 5th Place}

"I think I should do the first race roadblock" said Loie

"Go ahead, I don't mind" Martha replied

{Luke & Fernanda: Currently in 6th Place}

The Americans use rock-paper-scissors to see who will do the roadblock and Fernanda wins

*/*

{Takako & Sumiko: Currently in 10th Place}

"Ah, thank you so much…" said Takako reading the clue unaware that they had leaved their bags behind

Back with the wooden pieces Chandani & Chandra and Luis & Luz were having little luck in finding their names until suddenly Chandra found their name and nearly simultaneously Luz did as well

{Chandani & Chandra: Currently in 11th Place}

{Luis & Luz: Currently in Last Place}

"Luis wait!" shouted Luz "There are two bags over there, and they are from a team, shouldn't we carry it"

"I don't think so… If the team finds out that they leaved their bags they're going to return for them, if we take them to the next location, we are going to harm the team by making them lose more time"

"Actually… You're right"

"Of course I am, let's continue"

{Luis & Luz: Dating-Spain}

"_We saw two bags in one spot near the lake while we were leaving and we decided not to take it with us, just because we thought that if they returned for them we would slow down the team instead of helping them" stated Luz_

"_And that could have give us a penalty and we definitely don't want that" added Luis_

{}

*/*

{Moises & Daniel: Currently in 7th Place}

"Heads or Tails?" Daniel asked with his lucky coin after reading the roadblock question.

"Heads" Moises replied.

Daniel flipped the coin resulting in Heads.

"Ok, I'll go"

The Egyptian friends arrive shortly after the brothers, and Asenet choose to do it.

{Merit & Asenet: Currently in 8th Place}

"Hey Daniel!" shouted Moises to his partner while walking backwards "Tell me when the Mexicans arrive ok?"

Moises nodded smiling

*/*

From the benches a few meters away were the team members who were not participating in the roadblock

"Mom!" shouted Luna "How many do you have?"

"Ehh, currently… zero" Nina replied "Oh wait never mind" she said after a few seconds after she had found _A cat in top of A castle _

Fernanda by her side was being a lone quiet wolf, completely in silence but had already made some progress

"How you're going Fern?" Luke asked and Fernanda just made a "three" sign with her fingers

Both Dinis & Jasid had already found two

{Lucia & Susana: Currently in 9th Place}

"It's a roadblock" read Susana "I wanna do it"

Moises spotted Susana walking to the area with the white board and immediately approached to her

"Hey Sue!" he shouted "Wanna team?"

Susana laughed by Moises sudden appearance but immediately replied

"Sure!" she said laughing "I wouldn't mind having more backup… Moises? Or Daniel?"

"I'm Moises, thanks"

{Lucia & Susana: Friends-Mexico}

"_Already on Leg 1 and I have a follower" Susana stated laughing "I wouldn't mind if us and Moises & Daniel continued like this through the race, it could save us a lot of trouble"_

_{}_

"How many do you have?" Susana asked

"Ehh… just one, it's _A guy lying down in A train rail_"

*/*

-Taxi-

"Sumiko…" Takako called "Did you put our bags in the taxi?"

"No, I thought you did it" Sumiko replied

"Oh my- Sir, we need to turn around please! We forgot something!"

{Chandani & Chandra: Currently in 10th Place}

"You or Me?" Chandani asked

"It doesn't really matter…" Chandra replied "eh… me, I'll do it"

While Luis & Luz were on their way to the Roadblock, Takako & Sumiko were discussing their actions

-Taxi-

"How did you forget something so simple as the bags, come on!" Takako shouted

"Excuse me?! The two of us has one bag each so I have no idea why is me getting the blame" Sumiko replied

"I was grabbing the clue!"

"Oh, ok you were grabbing the clue, so exhausting" Sumiko said sarcastically rolling her eyes

{Luis & Luz: Currently in 11th Place}

"It may be physical, these roadblock questions aren't always spot on" Luis stated "I want to do it, to see if we can catch up"

"Yeah, I agree" Luz added

*/*

Back at the Roadblock every team except for Takako & Sumiko were looking carefully at the pictures along with the mini-city

"You can do it dad!" shouted Chen from the benches

"I know!" Boseph replied laughing "I have already… one"

Loie had also already made some progress with three along with Susana & Moises who were talking between them in a quick-paced Spanish that Luis had trouble understanding

"Alright, I think that I'm done" said Adael heading to a small cabin with the red and yellow flag and a young lady with a bunch of envelopes by his side

Adael handed her the board with the pictures and the lady examined them carefully for a few seconds… She shakes her head

"Is it wrong? Oh, wow" said the Hebrew before heading back to fix his mistake

"Alright daughter, I think I got it!" shouted Nina carrying her board and giving it to the woman

She analyzed it carefully for a few seconds… and she nodded

"Yeah!" Nina shouted jumping in excitement

"Awesome mom! You got it, let's go!"

{Luna & Nina: Currently in 1st Place}

"_Make your way to the pit stop…_"

{Phil Keoghan}

"Located in the Paulist Avenue can be found the Art Museum of Sao Paulo, considered as one of the best in Latin America. This beautiful building of classic art will be the first pit stop in a race around the world. The last team to check in here… may be eliminated"

{}

"Woohoo! We have to hurry mom" said Luna heading out of the area

*/*

"Look Takako, there they are" said Sumiko spotting the bags and grabbing it

"Now we have to go all the way back, let's see if we can make some time"

*/*

"It's ok Adael take your time!" Jasid told him

"That's what I did, but I think I know the mistake" Adael replied

All the teams were working all by their own except for Mexico & Venezuela

"I think I got it" Fernanda suddenly spoke. She gave her to the lady and after analyzing she gave a yes

{Luke & Fernanda: Currently in 2nd Place}

"That's amazing! Luke we're done"

"What? Really? Perfect girl!" Luke said confused and excited at the same time "You killed it"

"Yeah I know, let's go"

Adael had already finished again and came back to the lady who this time she said yes

{Adael & Jasid: Currently in 3rd Place}

"Nice Adael, nice, we're only a few minutes behind, we can make it"

*/*

{Takako & Sumiko: Currently in Last Place}

"I'll do it" said Sumiko "grabbing the clue must've let you really tired"

"Please stop it, we don't want to have discussions on the first leg" Takako replied

*/*

"Dad, how are you going?" asked Chen "The teams are starting to leave"

"It's okay son, how many have leaved, two?" Boseph replied

"Actually three, right now"

"And that would leave 8 teams behind us… do the math"

Chen shrugs a bit

Susana and Moises are seem exchanging their information and go together to the booth but they are rejected, Dinis arrives shortly and he receives a yes

{Dinis & Guilherme: Currently in 4th Place}

*/*

Luna & Nina's taxi is shown driving through the streets before being stuck in the traffic

-Taxi-

"This sucks right now mom" Luna stated

"Yeah, we've been here for like 10 minutes perhaps, nothing too much"

From the outside the car of Luke & Fernanda is also shown a few cars behind Luna & Nina's

-Taxi-

"Are those the Canadians?" asked Fernanda

"How could you know?" said Luke

"I remember their taxi and- look; I know how they look on their back"

"Heh, you really pay attention to detail"

"That's pretty much how I roll" she answered smiling

-Taxi-

"Let's hope we don't get screwed by this" Nina stated with Luna clearly being desperate

*/*

Back at the roadblock Moises and Susana were still struggling to find the last one they needed while Boseph was getting closer every time.

Loie went to check in the booth and everything was correct

{Loie & Martha: Currently in 5th Place}

"Final lap Loie!" shouted Martha excited

"This is where we run"

*/*

The traffic had speed it a bit and both Luna & Nina and Luke & Fernanda had managed to make their way closer to the pit stop

**Art Museum of Sao Paulo**

"Thank you sir, c'mon mo-" said Luna but was shocked after seeing Luke getting out of their taxi "Mom Hurry! Another team is here!"

"Don't panic Fer, don't!" Luke said while getting his bag out of the car "We're younger, let's run!"

The two teams began to run at the pit stop with Nina giving everything she could while Luke & Fernanda doing her usual morning-jog

But only one of them could win the leg…

"You look tired" Phil said looking them

"Sure we are…" she said catching her breath

"Do you want to know which place are you?"

Phil made a small pause arching his eyebrow

"The second team to arrive is behind you…"

* * *

**And… it's over my friends, this is a cliffhanger but don't worry, part 3 should be coming soon and I'm really srry for the long wait!**


	4. The Least I could Expect-3

**The Amazing Race World Edition Episode 1 – The Least I could expect of The Amazing Race**

…

"The second team is behind you" Phil said.

When they turned around they saw the Canadians Luna & Nina running hard to the pit stop but stopped when they saw Luke & Fernanda already checked in.

Fernanda shouted in excitement jumping to Luke who was forced to hold her for a few seconds.

"This is our show!" Fernanda shouted laughing.

"Good job guys" said Luna trying to catch her breath.

"Luke & Fernanda, you are team number #1!" Phil exclaimed and Fernanda just raised her fist in victory "And as winners of this leg of the race you will receive the Express Pass! Something that may come in handy at any time in the race to skip a task you don't want".

"Luna & Nina, close but not enough, you are team number #2, congratulations".

"You girls pulled out quite a race though" stated Luna.

{Luna & Nina: Mother/Daughter-Canada}

"_We didn't get the Express Pass but that's okay," stated Nina "We got 2__nd__, and the only thing you have to do to not get eliminated is avoid being last, and that's exactly what we did"._

"_The fact that we end up 2__nd__ in the first leg is really positive though" said Luna. _

{}

{Luke & Fernanda: Friends-U.S.A}

"_We won!" Luke cheered "And I couldn't be more happy with it, it's like a dream come true when you get a win on The Amazing Race"._

"_And the fact that we won the Express Pass is something that feels even better. We are gonna win this!" Fernanda replied cheering._

{}

*/*

**Roadblock**

The teams continued their search in the mini-city and some of them were doing some progress while some of them were having a bit of trouble.

Susana & Moises after several tries had finally found the respective matches and made their way to the pit stop.

{Lucia & Susana: Currently in 6th Place}

{Moises & Daniel: Currently in 7th Place}

"_I already said that I came into this game to win, but alliances are fun and you can't get too far in life without companionship," stated Moises "So if I need to make friends with everyone on this island, then I will"._

{}

"How's it going Asenet?" shouted Merit from the sidelines.

"I only need two more, I'm almost there" Asenet replied.

"We need to hurry, only five teams left".

And indeed the pressure was taking its toll in some of the teams with Boseph having already checked three times without getting the correct answer while Luis had already made some small progress.

*/*

**Art Museum of Sao Paulo**

"C'mon run!" shouted Adael "We got this for sure".

The Hebrew brothers arrived at the pit stop mat with Phil waiting for them.

"Adael & Jasid… You're team number #3!"

The two of them cheered and hugged each other.

"That's fine," said Jasid "We stumbled at the roadblock but it's okay".

"Third's not bad".

{Adael & Jasid: Twins-Israel}

"_Third place isn't so bad," said Adael "though it was kind of Jasid's fault"._

_Both of them laugh. _

{}

While the Hebrews were finishing his celebration, Dinis & Guilherme showed up in place running to the pit stop

"Hello guys," said Dinis "Bring the news Phil, we're not scared".

"Yet" finished Guilherme making Dinis & Phil chuckle

"You won't be scared," said Phil with a smile "You are team number #4!"

"I like it!" said Guilherme in excitement.

*/*

-Taxi-

"We're not gonna grant the girls our spot you know" said Moises

"Yeah, I was thinking on doing it but I'm gonna scrap that," replied Daniel "We can be friendly but to an extent" he then let out a small giggle

-Taxi-

"We have to keep a close bond with the Venezuelan boys you know," Susana said "They helped us a lot in the roadblock".

"And I bet they will try to help us in the future- Where did all of these cars come from?"

-Taxi-

"Hmm… I hope this traffic doesn't slow us down" said Loie.

"I don't think so; I saw a few teams struggling" stated Martha.

*/*

**Roadblock**

"I think I'm done here" said Asenet with all of her pictures already in a specific spot, she then went to the checking booth and after the woman examined them carefully she gave them a _yes_

"Yes! Merit, I'm done!" Asenet shouted in excitement with the clue with Merit replying with claps.

{Merit & Asenet: Currently in 8th Place}

"_Make your way to the pit stop" _read Merit and quickly headed out.

Meanwhile Boseph was getting more and stressed as he couldn't find now the last pair of pictures as well as Chen was panicking more and more every time a team left.

"C'mon, I know you can do it," Chen whispered to himself "We came here at 3rd I don't know why he's taking so long"

{Boseph & Chen: Father/Son-China}

"_We arrived at the roadblock in 3__rd__ place but all of that went downhill so quick," Chen stated "I don't know what happened but when I started to see team after team leave, and then that we were only four people left… I was pretty scared"._

{}

Boseph goes once again to the checking booth where the lady checks his board again with the pictures, after looking at them carefully for a few seconds she finally gives him the clue.

"Ah, yes!" said Boseph letting out a satisfying sigh "Son, I got it!"

Chen quickly stands up after being sat for a long time and rushes to grab their bags and the clue.

{Boseph & Chen: Currently in 9th Place}

"Let's go for a taxi" said Boseph.

-Taxi-

"Dad, why did you take so long?"

"I think that it was made on purpose, you had individuals that looked alike someone close to the main location but of course they weren't the right ones"

*/*

_Each of the following moments is shown inside of the respective team's taxi._

"Is it here?" asked Susana.

The taxi driver nodded.

"Alright let's go" said Lucia

"We're here Moises, let's run".

"Loie…" said Martha "There are two teams here, c'mon!"

"What?" said Loie confused "How did they get before us, c'mon go, go!"

As the three teams realize that they are racing against two others, their running intensifies each of them chanting in excitement and adrenaline as they approach the pit stop with Phil waiting for them.

However, in a close finish, Moises & Daniel end up coming first dropping the bags as the hug.

"Moises & Daniel," said Phil "You are team number #5!"

"Awesome!" said Daniel.

"And right behind you come your girls… Lucia & Susana, you are team number #6"

"We would be like 8th if these gentlemen didn't helped us today," said Susana giggling "We're happy to be here"

Loie & Martha also joined the group but with more exhausted as well as relieved

"Loie & Martha, you are team number #7" said Phil

"That's okay, I don't know how you guys passed us" said Loie

"Must have been the traffic" said Moises

*/*

**Roadblock**

"I'll give it a shot now" said Sumiko feeling confident with her replies but gets rejected by the lady, a few seconds later Luis came to the booth with Chandra following right behind.

The lady gave the clue to Luis and after checking Chandra's board she gave him the next clue as well

{Luis & Luz: Currently in 10th Place}

{Chandani & Chandra: Currently in 11th Place}

"Don't worry Sumiko, take your time, we can still make it" Takako said from the sidelines

-Taxi-

"Right now we're not last" said Luis

"But we could be, we gotta step it up next time" added Luz

*/*

"Merit & Asenet, you are team number #8!"

"That's better than nothing," said Merit "It's been a rough day for us".

"Boseph & Chen, you are team number #9"

Boseph just sighed in relief.

"Boseph, you struggled today at the roadblock, what happened?" asked Phil

"It was tricky, I got confused a lot, and then started to panic, and you did it on purpose!" he said laughing to which Phil replied with a small giggle

*/*

"At least we made it darling" said Chandra gently hugging Chandani

"We're seconds behind the Spanish team, maybe we can get 10th place" Chandani replied

When both taxis arrived at the museum, the two teams quickly pulled out their belongings and started again a race for the 'almost-eliminated' placements, despite Chandani & Chandra's efforts to win, Luis & Luz stepped first in the mat finally celebrating.

"Luis & Luz, you are team number #10! Chandani & Chandra, that would make you team number #11".

The two teams just lightly cheered

"Luis, Luz, you had a bit of trouble this leg".

"Yeah," said Luis "We had a bit of a fight with the Japanese girls but you know how karma is sometimes"

*/*

Sumiko spent a few more minutes in the mini-world but after a few more attempts after getting the right answer and leaving the place, they grabbed a taxi to take them to the museum but once they arrived they had a very sad look on their faces but holding hands.

"Takako & Sumiko…" said Phil with sorrow "You are the last team to arrive"

Both of them sadly nod

"It wasn't our leg… maybe we wouldn't have lost if we hadn't forgotten our bags" said Sumiko

"I agree with her, leaving those bags was our downfall" Takako added.

"Well… I never said you were eliminated" said Phil mockingly making the two girls to change their sorrow look to a surprised one "This is a non-elimination leg and you are still in the race"

The two girls let out a loud relief sigh hugging each other laughing

"However you will have to do extra-work," continued Phil "In the next leg you will face a speed bump… and you will also have to survive as well as the other teams, a double-elimination"

The girls' emotions once again dropped from excitement to shock

{Takako & Sumiko: Sisters-Japan}

"_We stumbled a lot in this leg, but we're not over" stated Takako_

"_We're gonna complete the speed bump and we're going to avoid the double-elimination"_

_The two girls then fist bump closing the confessional_

{}

**NEXT TIME ON THE AMAZING RACE**

**Teams continue racing through Brazil in Rio de Janeiro**

"It's Copacabana time!" – Luke

"Should've brought my bikinis" – Daniel

"Double-elimination, double-effort" – Susana

**And with a double-elimination on the horizon…**

"We can't switch! We can't switch now!" – Luna

"This is beach is stupidly huge, just keep looking" – Chen

**Everyone will give it all to avoid being eliminated**

"Chandra let's go!" – Chandani

"We're not being eliminated right now" – Takako

…

**Hello There! It's been a while! Anyways I finally got the inspiration to write and finish the first episode of this season, hope you enjoy it. Feedback appreciated!**


	5. Should've Brought my Bikinis-1

**The Amazing Race World Edition Episode 2 – Should've brought my Bikinis**

…

Previously on The Amazing Race… 12 Teams from all around the world started a race from the Iguacu falls in Brazil, where they faced the strength of a violent river and the difficulty in small world.

As they were starting, some teams made alliances

"Hopefully we can develop more friendships along the way" said Daniel

While others made enemies

"The Japanese girls, were just so rude" Luis stated in a confessional

At the end, the fate ended up paying back Takako & Sumiko

"We forgot our bags!"

Costing them the last place

"You are the last team to arrive"

However luck shine on them once more

"This is a non-elimination leg […] you will have to survive the speed bump and a double-elimination next leg"

12 Teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

*/*

{Luke & Fernanda: Currently in 1st Place-7:05am}

"Flight to the city of Rio de Janeiro!" read Fernanda becoming more excited as she read along

{Phil Keoghan}

Teams will make their way to Salgado Filho International Airport and book a flight to the city of Rio de Janeiro there they will go to the Lagoa Heliport where they'll find their next clue.

{}

"Can't wait to see what we have to do in there" said Luke

"Beachy things" replied Fernanda

{Luke & Fernanda: Friends-U.S.A}

"_We won the Express Pass on the first leg, so we have now an advantage. But honestly I would like to never be in the situation to use" said Luke_

"_If we can keep up with this placement, it'll be good for me" Fernanda added_

{}

{Luna & Nina: Currently in 2nd Place}

{Luna & Nina: Daughter/Mother-Canada}

"_Last leg we were so close to win," said Nina "We were this close but of course we didn't, but we proved ourselves that we can get to high positions and we're gonna keep it that way"_

{}

All the teams head out to the airport and book two respective flights to Rio de Janeiro.

**Flight 1 (arriving at 8:15am): **Luke & Fernanda-Luna & Nina-Adael & Jasid-Dinis & Guilherme-Moises & Daniel-Lucia & Susana

**Flight 2 (arriving at 9:00am): **Loie & Martha-Merit & Asenet-Boseph & Chen-Luis & Luz-Chandani & Chandra-Takako & Sumiko

*/*

**Flight 1 arrives**

The teams all leave the plane and rush to the exit of the airport.

"C'mon Guilherme! Let's not be eliminated in our country" said Dinis giggling.

"Run Moises, run!" shouted Daniel.

"The last one to come out always get the worse taxi" said Luke to Fernanda in a jokingly tone.

Everyone comes out of the airport and quickly find a taxi now heading to the Lagoa heliport.

-Taxi-

"Lagoa Heliport… heliporto?" asked Fernanda "Please go fast, we need to keep in the high positions" .

-Taxi-

"Precisamos ir rápido, estamos em uma corrida [We need to go fast, we're in a race]" said Guilherme to the driver.

{Dinis & Guilherme: Friends-Brazil}

"_Right now, we have an advantage and that's definitely the language," said Dinis "We can communicate better and that is useful when it comes to asking directions"._

"_Also we've visited Rio de Janeiro before, we can guide the lost taxis" stated Guilherme presuming in a jokingly way._

{}

-Taxi-

"Did you noticed the whole Team America went on the first flight?" said Jasid.

"Really?"

"Yeah, U.S.A, Canada, Mexico, Brazil & Venezuela they all came in the first flight".

"So that means we're special?" replied Adael laughing.

-Taxi-

"We can't allow mistakes in this leg" said Susana.

{Lucia & Susana: Friends-Mexico}

"_In the last leg we had our ups and downs, we went from solid top positions to almost at the bottom, if it wasn't for Moises & Daniel we would have been lower than just 6th" Susana stated._

"_Also it turns out that the Japanese girls weren't eliminated last leg so that means that this time we will have to hurry"._

{}

-Taxi-

"To what degree we're helping the girls?" asked Daniel.

"Maybe to a point where we don't put ourselves at risk" replied Moises.

After a not-so-long journey by taxi the first team to reach the Lagoa heliport were Lucia & Susana with Dinis & Guilherme's taxi being seconds behind them.

"Route Info…" read Susana.

{Phil Keoghan}

Teams will now pick one of the helicopters nearby and take a flight around the beautiful city of Rio. Once they land they will be asked about the name of the monument they witnessed during the ride, if they get the right answer, they'll receive the next clue.

However teams have the opportunity to take a _Fast Forward, _a task that once done will let you skip all the legs of the race and will directly go to the pit stop. To complete this Fast Forward teams will have to go to Sao Conrado Club and fly in a hang glider across the city, once both team members have done that, they will receive their clue to go to the pit stop.

{}

{Lucia & Susana: Currently in 1st Place}

"Want to take the fast forward?" asked Susana.

"Isn't it too much of a risk?"

"It is not, c'mon".

"Alright… let's hope it pays off" said Lucia

"Fast forward" read Guilherme.

{Dinis & Guilherme: Currently in 2nd Place}

"The girls took it, let's not make it a race" he said.

"Let's take the easier route man".

**Flight 2 arrives**

All the teams from the second flight blast off like everyone from the first one and try to find a nearby taxi to take them to the Lagoa heliport

{Moises & Daniel: Currently in 3rd Place}

"Wow man! A helicopter ride!" said Moises in excitement "Never had one of those".

-Taxi-

"One question Fernanda, when do you think we should use the E.P?"

"Why do you ask that so much? When do you use the E.P? When you're in danger!" replied Fernanda kind of annoyed.

"I dunno, I think I'm still excited that we got it".

Fernanda sighed.

{Adael & Jasid: Currently in 4th Place}

"We're going to fly!" said Jasid.

{Luke & Fernanda: Currently in 5th Place}

-Taxi-

"No mistakes this time Sumiko, this leg is extra-hard for us" said Takako.

{Takako & Sumiko: Sisters-Japan}

"_We made a very huge and stupid mistake last leg," stated Takako "And that mistake would have cost us the race if it had been an elimination leg"._

"_We need to apply like triple effort in this leg because not only we have the speedbump but also there's a double elimination so it's going to be tough for us"._

{}

-Taxi-

"I still don't think taking the Fast Forward was a right choice" said Lucia.

"Why? Fast Forwards are made to be helpful, stop worrying".

"Yeah, but if something doesn't goes the way it should then we're screwed".

{Luna & Nina: Currently in 6th Place}

"_Fly in a helicopter through the city of Rio de Janeiro,_" read Luna in shock "Another task of these?"

{Luna & Nina: Daughter/Mother-Canada}

"_Why do these production people choose the most scary challenges?" said Luna "We had to rappel in the first leg and now we have to fly in a helicopter, it's not that I hate them but I would definitely like to avoid them"_

"_It's funny because one would expect for me to be the one afraid but I'm not," Nina stated giggling "I'm in The Amazing Race, I shouldn't be afraid" _

{}

Dinis & Guilherme had already picked their helicopter and were starting the flight

-Helicopter-

"Wow Dinis, we're flying through our awesome country!" said Guilherme

"Is this the least you expected from The Amazing Race?" asked Dinis

"I'm expecting more crazy stuff" Guilherme replied giggling

-Taxi-

"Dad, for at least two legs, I want to make the obstacles" said Chen

"Okay son," Boseph replied with a bit of guilt "I'm still sorry about that".

{Boseph & Chen: Father/Son-China}

"_In the last leg I almost screwed the game for me and my son," stated Boseph "So we agreed that maybe for these two next legs Chen should do most of the work because… I don't want to make us lose, I truly don', I hope we can further this experience by fixing the mistakes and moving on"._

{}

"I can't believe we're actually gonna fly" said Moises to the camera while getting into the helicopter

"It's not that hard to believe" Daniel replied chuckling

{Takako & Sumiko: Currently in 7th Place}

"Oh, this is going to be awesome!" said Sumiko

{Luis & Luz: Currently in 8th Place}

"Oh my…" said Luz as they finished reading "We're seriously going to fly!"

"Are you scared?" asked Luis.

"A little, but I'm mostly shocked".

-Helicopter-

"Wow, look at the city," said Jasid "Truly shocking".

"There's the statue, look! It's so awesome to watch it from this point of view".

{Chandani & Chandra: Currently in 9th Place}

{Boseph & Chen: Currently in 10th Place}

{Chandani & Chandra: Married-India}

"_I have a feeling this leg will be tough," stated Chandra "In the last leg no one was eliminated so that means that in this leg there will be one"._

"_When we arrived at the first clue box, we had another team right behind us so we knew that this was going to be a close one"._

{}

After long minutes of flying, Dinis & Guilherme's helicopter landed in a marked section with someone outside waiting for them along with an 'Amazing Race flag', they quickly got out, approaching to the man waiting for a clue but they received something else.

"What is the name of the monument you saw during the ride?"

…

**I think I'm gonna keep doing these cheesy cliffhangers because… why not? Anyways, hope you enjoyed**


	6. Should've Brought my Bikinis-2

**The Amazing Race World Edition Episode 2 – Should've Brought my Bikinis**

* * *

"Christ the Redeemer statue," answered Guilherme giggling "It's like the easy question you can ask us".

"That's correct," said the man handing them the clue.

"It's a detour" read Dinis.

{Phil Keoghan}

A detour is a choice between two tasks; if they decide to change they can always do so. In **Option A. Sidewalk, **teams will go to the Copacabana Beach sidewalk and they will search for a marked spot where they'll have to complete a sliding puzzle with the pattern of the sidewalk to receive the next clue. In **Option B. Sand, **teams will have to compete against two professional volleyball players, though the teams can use their hands, the professionals are only able to use their feet. Once they score 5 points they'll receive their next clue.

{}

{Dinis & Guilherme: Currently in 2nd Place}

"Let's do the B" suggested Guilherme.

"Alright let's go".

{Moises & Daniel: Currently in 3rd Place}

"We're going to the Copacabana!" said Moises excited "Should've brought my bikinis, what do you want to do?"

"We're not good at puzzles but these players are professionals… let's give it a shot" replied Daniel.

"Pretty fair then, let's try to make things fun".

Adael & Jasid, Luke & Fernanda, and Luna & Nina all went into the helicopter guessing correctly the question asked keeping their same positions.

{Adael & Jasid: Currently in 4th Place}

"Let's do the option B, volley" suggested Jasid talking to the camera

{Luke & Fernanda: Currently in 5th Place}

"Definitely volleyball," said Luke with Fernanda agreeing

{Luna & Nina: Currently in 6th Place}

"Do you think you can do volleyball?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, look what I've done in these legs so I'm sure I'll be fine" replied Nina with confidence.

"Alright, I believe you. We're doing option B".

*/*

{Lucia & Susana: Friends-Mexico}

-Taxi-

"I just hope that the speed bump for the not-eliminated team is tough" complained Lucia still questioning her choices

"First, speed bumps are not hard and second, if we win this leg it will be the biggest 'I told you so' ever and I will be happy"

Lucia chuckled by what her friend said shocking Susana a bit.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious; you're going to be laughing at the pit stop".

"_At this point, I didn't know if I wanted to lose or win," stated Lucia in a confessional chuckling "Because if we lose that means I will be the one that 'told her so' and not the other way around so… Let's see who's right" she finished with a shrug._

*/*

{Takako & Sumiko: Currently in 7th Place}

-Helicopter-

"This view is beautiful," said Takako looking at her surroundings.

"I agree".

"_It's a shame that we're in a race because I would love to stay a bit longer here watching this beautiful view but for now we have to focus on what's important" commented Sumiko._

"What is the name of the monument you saw during the ride?" the man asked

"The monument?" said Sumiko confused "Oh, the statue! That's…"

"Christ the Redeemer"

The man gives them the next clue only to find out the speed bump clue inside the envelope

{Phil Keoghan}

"After coming last in the previous leg and avoiding elimination, Takako & Sumiko must complete a speed bump before they can continue the race. For this **Speed Bump, **they will have to go to the Copacabana beach and search for the marked area where they will have to build 100 sandcastles with a simple bucket. Once they've completed the task they may continue with the race"

{}

"Sandcastles," commented Takako "This should be easy, let's hurry".

{Dinis & Guilherme: Friends-Brazil}

-Taxi-

"I wish the volley guys won't be so harsh on us," said Dinis chuckling.

"Volleyball isn't so hard… if you play with friends that don't know what to do as well" Guilherme replied with both of them laughing.

{Luis & Luz: Currently in 8th Place}

"Oh! I want to try volley" Luz said excitedly.

"Then let's do it".

Chandani & Chandra, Boseph & Chen, Loie & Martha, and Merit & Asenet all finished their helicopter rides keeping their positions as well with everyone choosing the volleyball option except for Boseph & Chen who decided to do the puzzle being the only team to choose this task.

{Lucia & Susana: Friends-Mexico}

After a sort-of long taxi ride, the Mexican girls arrived at their destination and were getting ready and prepared for hang gliding.

"I think Lucia doubted about this because she's scared but I love it!" stated Susana to the camera.

{Dinis & Guilherme: Friends-Brazil}

-Taxi-

"Okay, here it is!" said Guilherme spotting the big yellow and red banner

There were only six volley areas that had one of the marked flags meaning that only six teams could perform this detour simultaneously.

After getting everything ready the Brazilian friends gave their first go and manage to hit the ball two times in their side of the field before failing to do so realizing that it was a bit harder than it looked.

"Let's keep on going, c'mon," said Dinis.

*/*

After already both Lucia & Susana were prepared, one at a time launched herself off the cliff flying all over Rio getting a magnificent view of the entire city as well as shouting in joy seeing the Copacabana beach below them and the Atlantic Ocean in front of them.

Once they both reached their destination point at the marked area they received their next clue.

"_Congratulations you have completed the Fast Forward_" read Susana

{Phil Keoghan}

"After completing the Fast Forward, Lucia & Susana can skip all tasks and go directly to the pit stop. The Arpoador Lookout"

{}

"Here comes the moment of truth girl!" said Lucia.

"You're going to see how it ends…" Susana chuckled.

*/*

Moises & Daniel arrived at the designed area during Dinis & Guilherme's second attempt letting them catch a glimpse of how hard it was.

"How long have you been here?" asked Moises

"We've barely arrived, it's tough" replied Dinis and both started their third attempt.

"C'mon Danny, we can do it quicker" the brothers started their first game only to shoot the ball to their opponent to receive it back at them in the sand.

Adael & Jasid arrived around one minute after Moises & Daniel's first attempt and quickly set up their field to start playing; as soon as they started they heard cheers from the other side with Dinis & Guilherme finally scoring the first point.

One by one, teams started to arrive, first, it was Luke & Fernanda who arrived when the Brazilians and Venezuelans managed to get one point each, then Luna & Nina came to the site and got a chance to see what the other teams were doing, thus allowing them to discuss if they should switch or not but Luna decided that it was best to try it first. When Dinis & Guilherme scored their third point, Luke & Fernanda had already scored two shocking all the teams that were currently there.

"How are they doing so good?" said Adael to himself since they were the only team that had yet to score a point.

"Keep trying".

*/*

-Taxi-

"Lucia, I think I see it, let's leave here".

The Mexican friends left their taxi, quickly spotting Phil and running for the pit stop landing at the mat in a very exciting way.

"Welcome to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil," said a blond lady next to Phil that was wearing a bikini along with high heels.

"Thank you" they both replied.

"Lucia & Susana..." said Phil in a dramatic slow tone "You are… team number #1!"

{Lucia & Susana: 1st Place}

There was a mix of cheers and 'I told you so' followed by a lot of laughter from the two.

"You girls chose to use the Fast Forward today," continued Phil "Why did you use it so early in the race?"

"Well… double elimination, double effort, I knew we couldn't go easy on this leg and… we made it… _Lucia_" stated Susana laughing.

"_At the end of the day, my idea worked out," stated Susana jokingly giving Lucia a 'death stare' "And we survived this leg"._

"_I still felt it was too risky," added Lucia "But I'm glad she was right"._

*/*

{Takako & Sumiko: Sisters-Japan}

"Okay, here's the area and… I can see the buckets" said Takako, quickly approaching the marked field with yellow and red banners and two buckets along the way "Sumiko, make ten rows long I'll make 10 rows wide then we'll finish more quickly".

Going back to the detour site, Luis & Luz and Chandani & Chandra had already arrived however the point count had changed since with the following results

**Dinis & Guilherme – 4pts **

**Moises & Daniel – 2pts**

**Adael & Jasid – 1pt **

**Luke & Fernanda – 3pts **

**Luna & Nina – 0pts **

"Mom, I don't think we may be able to do this," Luna complained, "Let's not waste more time!"

"The other one is a sliding puzzle; you know how hard those are, we're still at the front".

"No, we're not! Colombia and India just got here and they were like 9th or 10th!"

"Let's keep giving a try".

{Adael & Jasid: Twins-Israel}

"_We had tried this volley thing for too long, both Brazil and Venezuela had more points than us and we were on the verge to quit until we heard the mom and daughter arguing about it" stated Adael._

"_After that, I told Adael 'let's stay longer, let's keep trying' because I knew they were going to struggle"._

"_Two tries later we got two points in a row"._

"Yeah!" shouted Jasid in joy "Let's keep this momentum!"

The seven stayed around for fifteen minutes, in those fifteen minutes there was enough time for Moises & Daniel and Luke & Fernanda score one point each and Dinis & Guilherme to finally complete the task and after lots of cheering they left the site leaving all the other teams behind and heading to the pit stop. Seconds after they left, Loie & Martha arrived which only managed to put the pressure in everyone else at the place

{Takako & Sumiko: Sisters-Japan}

"I think we're done," said Sumiko counting the lines and seeing the rows "Yes! Takako we're done!"

"Let's do the volleyball" suggested Takako once the ready the detour clue.

"Ok, let's go".

*/*

"Dinis & Guilherme… you are team number #2!"

"Yeah! We're still good!" said Dinis

{Dinis & Guilherme: 2nd Place}

* * *

**No cliffhanger here! So yay, but it's because I've taken a hiatus so long that I wanted to at least post this second part of the episode, anyways at least we've got some Luna & Nina struggling and Susana winning the bet.**

**The Detour and the episode will close… next time!**


	7. Should've Brought my Bikinis-3

**The Amazing Race World Edition Episode 2 – Should've Brought my Bikinis**

* * *

**Moises & Daniel – 4pts**

**Luke & Fernanda – 4pts**

**Adael & Jasid – 3pts**

**Loie & Martha – 1pt**

**Luis & Luz – 1pt**

**Luna & Nina – 0pts**

**Chandani & Chandra – 0pts**

Boseph & Chen were the only teams that decided to go to the puzzle option of the detour, from their distance they could see the teams playing in the volley side however Boseph told Chen not to focus on them and only focus on the puzzle in front of them since these kinds of tasks were perfect to them.

{Boseph & Chen: Father/Son-China}

"_We chose this task because we knew that it was going to be easy," stated Boseph "If we arrived far behind from other teams then completing this choice quick was going to save us"._

"_The bad news is that you could see from far away the other side of the detour and other teams leaving was… painful" completed Chen._

{}

"Fernanda! We did it!" shouted Luke high-fiving his partner and reaching out for the clue "_Make your way to the next pit stop. _Let's go!"

Seconds after they finished Moises & Daniel scored their fifth and final point also leaving the volley field and starting a taxi race with Luke & Fernanda.

"If we run like hell we can still catch 'em," said Moises calling for a taxi.

The sixth remaining teams stayed there a bit longer after they both left, everyone but the Canadians who after seeing how they were leaving they panicked.

"I think that now we need to switch," said Nina analyzing the situation.

"Exactly! Let's go".

Other teams saw the two girls leaving helping in their motivation to finish more quickly the task.

Boseph & Chen were currently the only teams doing the puzzle challenge a bit surprised that nobody else was there, however, they were making a very good work… relatively, there were a couple of times where they thought they had the right combination only to be bothered by one or two squares out of place having to scramble it all over again. Soon Luna & Nina arrived trying to catch a glimpse of what they were doing.

"Are you just arriving?" asked Chen to the girls.

"No, we switched" Luna explained.

"Was it that hard?"

"Maybe a bit harder, some teams are getting it anyways".

"Chen, focus here, I think we're getting close to—Wait, we got it! We got it Chen!" said Boseph excited after finally solving the puzzle

They read the clue and without wasting any second they stormed off to ask some directions to get to the pit stop.

"Good luck girls!" said Chen before leaving the scene.

Back at the volleyball area, Merit & Asenet had just arrived and both Adael & Jasid and Luis & Luz scored one point each, Chandani & Chandra were also struggling with zero points but Chandra was insisting to keep going because they had some pretty close shots and with a bit of luck they could get some points plus the Canadians quit was also a motivator factor for them to keep going.

{Merit & Asenet: Friends-Egypt}

"_When we arrived at the detour and we saw like five other teams we were ecstatic!" stated Asenet._

"_We both like this stuff, not exactly volleyball, but we are very prepared," said Merit._

{}

"C'mon Merit! We have a chance to beat them!" Asenet whispered and then proceeded to ask something to Adael "How long you been here?".

"A while, it's kinda tough though".

Asenet gave Merit a look that could only mean 'we are so ready for this'.

*/*

Moises & Daniel and Luke & Fernanda were in their respective taxis waiting to arrive so they could start a foot race, the two drivers exchanged positions several times with their respective passengers shouting and screaming to pass the other one. In the end, both cars arrived at the same time but Moises & Daniel's driver managed to park first but in the time the brothers went to search their backpacks in the trunk, Luke & Fernanda had theirs already in their hands giving them a lead in the race that despite the Venezuelans efforts they still lost.

The four contestants were on the mat gasping strongly looking at Phil waiting for their placement.

"Luke & Fernanda… so far you've won two out of two foot-races and you are team number #3! With Moises & Daniel that would make you team number #4, great race"

"It's okay," said Moises "These guys are tough, they know how to race".

{Luke & Fernanda: 3rd Place}

{Moises & Daniel: 4th Place}

*/*

"That's the fifth?" asked Adael after scoring "Yes it is! We got it!"

"_Make your way to the pit stop!_" read Jasid high-fiving Adael and leaving the area.

"Do you wanna switch?" insisted Chandani with Chandra now questioning their decisions.

"I don't know… we've been here for a while," he replied, "the Japanese girls haven't arrived yet".

Two minutes later, their moods would quickly change again, Luis & Luz and Merit & Asenet would score two points each introducing more panic on the Indians.

Meanwhile, Luna & Nina were nowhere close to finishing the puzzle, Boseph was the one that did most of the job with light help from Chen but here both of them were distracted by what was happening in the background with the volley players telling each other to focus instead of paying attention to that.

"Woohoo! Asenet, we got this!" shouted Merit scoring another point grabbing the attention of the other teams

{Loie & Martha: Newlyweds-Italy}

"_As we were at the detour, we were watching the Egyptian girls score point after point after point… It was demotivating" stated Loie_

"_I don't know how but whatever they did, it got them out of there very quickly" concluded Martha._

{}

"One more and we're done," said Merit.

The taxi driver carrying Boseph & Chen got them very close to the building instructing them that the destination they were looking for was very close, the reason why he didn't carry them to the front was that he was heading somewhere else.

"It's close?" asked Chen for confirmation.

"Yes," the driver replied pointing forward.

"Alright dad, let's go, we're almost there".

Takako & Sumiko had just finished their speed bump and were now heading to the volley detour as all the other teams, however in their way to it they got pretty lost confusing some casual matches among the locals as the task they needed to complete, this frustration caused them to eventually switch and start walking in the sidewalk to find the puzzles where the clue stated that the section was going to be.

"What if we're walking the wrong direction Takako?" Sumiko asked after spending many minutes trying.

"We can't know until we get there" Takako replied.

"But we won't know if we _get there _until we reach the place! We need to ask!"

"What do you want to ask? We can't just simply go '_Have you seen a red and yellow marker?_' That's not how it works Sumiko! You need to think!"

{Takako & Sumiko: Sisters-Japan}

"_We fought a lot today in the detour," said Takako "And that's weird because we don't usually fight a lot, I think that's because of our frustration with the race that can…" she stopped finding the words._

"_Bring the worst in people," completed Sumiko "Yes, it's frustration"._

{}

Despite their bickering, they continue their path unknowingly to them that they were going in the _correct _direction.

*/*

"Adael & Jasid…" said Phil at the pit stop "You're team number #5!"

"Yes!" shouted Jasid "We want to beat Team America so bad".

"Well guys, if this boosts your motivation then I'm pleased to tell you that you are the first non-American team to check-in".

Both guys were surprised as well as excited being even more pleased with their result

{Adael & Jasid: 5th Place}

*/*

Going back with Boseph & Chen they thought they were looking for the pit stop at the beach itself so they spent a solid fifteen minutes wandering back and forth trying to see if they didn't miss it.

"I don't understand this," said Boseph "He could be anywhere; we could be on the wrong side of the beach".

"This beach is stupidly huge, just keep looking".

"No, Chen, give me the clue, does it say specifically _Copacabana?_" Chen hands the clue to his father very frustrated "It says-… We're not supposed to be here! It's this place called Arpoador Lookout! Maybe it's a building!"

And so, the team finally realized his mistake and with the help of some locals, they arrive at the destination they needed to be.

"Boseph & Chen, you are team number #6".

Chen sighed in relief with Boseph being completely surprised before hugging each other.

"I wanna give the credit to my dad," Chen began to say tearing up a bit "He solved that puzzle very quickly, he found out where we needed to go… He was amazing today, he's amazing" he finished hugging him once more.

{Boseph & Chen: 6th Place}

*/*

"Yes! We got another one" shouted Luis in joy not realizing it was their last one.

"Luis, that's it! We're done!" said Luz hugging him "That's five points already we can leave!"

They both spent several seconds laughing but decided not to waste any more time and just be done with it leaving the area.

Meanwhile, Luna & Nina were still stuck at the puzzle with now only Chandani & Chandra next to them also struggling with the puzzle.

"Luna, I think we need to switch" Nina stated very worried.

"Again? Switching twice is never a good sign, c'mon" Luna replied also frustrated.

"Guys!" Nina called for the Indians "How many teams were there when you quit?"

"Uhh…" Chandra tried to recall "Probably like three or four more I don't remember very well but the Japanese girls still haven't shown up and they're the ones who have a speed bump so it's okay".

But they were not okay, because approximately three minutes after that statement was said Takako & Sumiko appeared in sight cheering and screaming in an overly-excited manner but they immediately went to work, stressing the contestants.

Chandani & Chandra made an offer to Luna & Nina if they wanted to team up but the Canadians decided to reject it because the leg was a double-elimination one and an alliance could be problematic.

{Chandani & Chandra: Married-India}

"_We offered the Canadian girls a chance to team up, they didn't take it, that's okay," said Chandani "If they want it we're not gonna cry about it, is their choice"._

{}

{Luna & Nina: Daughter/Mother-Canada}

"_This is a double-elimination leg… and you want to team up?" stated Nina "We don't know what's gonna happen ahead it could even eliminate us"._

{}

In the end, Nina convinced Luna to switch but she was a bit mad for it, yet the options of what to do were going away slowly

*/*

"Luis & Luz… you're team #7!"

"Yes!" shouted Luz "This leg was a stressing one but we made it!"

{Luis & Luz: 7th Place}

*/*

Back at the volley detour Loie & Martha were now on their 4th point facing against Merit & Asenet… who already finished scoring their 5th and final point going now for the pit stop. This was once again demotivating for the Italians but after seeing Luna & Nina approach they got the boost they needed, even if it was a small one making them score their second point of the day.

"Are you guys the last one?" asked Luna.

"Uh… Egypt, Merit & Asenet, left a few seconds ago, but they may get lost on the way. Don't lose the faith girls!" said Loie

His motivation was a kind one but not enough for Luna & Nina whose skills hadn't changed and despite the professional players that were against them decided to lower their level, they only got their first point after maybe fifteen minutes.

In the puzzle, Chandani approached Takako & Sumiko once again for an offer to work together but the result was the same and both teams were both on their own.

*/*

"Merit & Asenet…"

"Yes Phil?" said Merit with a smile.

"You are team number #8!"

"Yes! We made it girl!"

{Merit & Asenet: 8th Place}

*/*

It was so sudden, in one second everything was silent, and in the next one, Takako & Sumiko were screaming and cheering in excitement now that they've finally completed their puzzle with nothing Chandani & Chandra could do or see to get an advantage given how each team was focus on their section.

"Pit Stop!" shouted Sumiko reading the clue.

As the girls left the area, Chandani & Chandra stopped working and decided to take deep breaths to control their temper looking back at the volley section noticing that two teams were still there so Chandra said that keep ongoing would be the best solution.

"Out of nowhere", a lightbulb switched on inside Chandani who'd just found the way to solve it, pushing Chandra away -gently-, she quickly worked the puzzle around ten seconds cheering about it but without wasting much time given that the double-elimination put the pressure even bigger. They decided to ask directions to the locals almost every 20 seconds since they wanted to be sure where they were going but since they didn't know how long they were going they went on foot expecting a short ride.

At the volley section, Loie & Martha had now four points with Luna & Nina still with only one despite the volley players' efforts to lower the level.

"Luna we have to switch," said Nina.

"We can't switch! We can't switch now!" replied Luna on the verge of snapping.

"We still can! C'mon, the race isn't over and we're wasting valuable seconds here discussing!"

"Mom, switching a task twice is always a bad sign! We're not gonna make it!" she replied almost on tears.

Loie & Martha scoring their fifth and final point didn't help to the situation for the mom and daughter as they were right now the only team at the detour with their fate pretty much sealed.

"Yeah, let's switch," said a crying Luna giving up on the inside.

*/*

"Takako & Sumiko… you have completed your speed bump…"

"Of course we have," said Sumiko.

"…And you are team number #9! You are still in the race".

{Takako & Sumiko: 9th Place}

*/*

"Loie! Let's go for a taxi, c'mon!" shouted Martha calling for Loie who would, seconds later, find a nearby taxi they could get into

-Taxi-

"Sir, we need you to take us to this place, fast!" said Loie to the driver showing him the place in the clue.

"We're in a race, please!" replied Martha knowing inside that the only thing they could do was waiting.

Chandani & Chandra, however, found out that the place they needed to go was a bit further away than they thought.

"Let's grab a taxi, here, it's quick" Chandani insisted but Chandra did not want to spend money in what could be now a short distance.

"Chandra is better for us to be low on money than to be out of the race! Let's do it!" was Chandani's reply that managed to change Chandra's mind as he realized that the situation was very tight and they couldn't take luxuries.

-Taxi-

"Are we close?" asked Loie to the driver that confirmed his question.

"It doesn't matter Loie, let's just run no matter which position we are, chins up".

Chandani & Chandra were also finally approaching the destination, paying their taxi, and getting their bags ready.

Once the couple arrived at the place, they both simply got out of the car running no matter what trying to stay in the race, stepping on the mat the position was finally going to be revealed.

"Loie & Martha…" said Phil with a long pause.

"It's been a long day, don't make it more dramatic," said Martha with a pity smile.

"Well, a long day deserves a long rest; you guys are team number #10".

They both were shocked, with eyes widened of the surprise believing that they were indeed eliminated.

"What happened with- we left that place at 11th place?" said Loie that still couldn't believe it.

"They haven't arrived yet".

{Loie & Martha: 5th Place}

"_I think we got lucky," stated Loie "But we can't depend on our luck forever, we have to switch the way we're playing, our attitude, we have to get better otherwise we're gone"._

"_My heart blew up during that reveal"._

"_You think mine did not?" Loie replied with both laughing._

{}

Finally, the Indian couple arrived at the mat.

"Chandani & Chandra…"

"Yeah?" said Chandra.

"You are the 11th team to arrive… and as you know this is a double-elimination leg and you have been eliminated from the race".

Their reaction was similar to Loie & Martha's but negatively, but the disbelief was still there.

"What?" said Chandani very surprised "How did it- how did we take so long?"

{Chandani & Chandra: 11th Place}

"_We performed very poorly in this race, I was not expecting it," said Chandra "We made some mistakes in this leg and I wish we could change some things but, what gives? You get what you get"._

"_I do admit we fought a few times but honestly I don't we could have done much, most of the teams here are very strong" replied Chandani._

"_At least we had fun"._

"_Yeah, we did"_

{}

*/*

One hour after the 11th team reached the mat Luna & Nina couldn't solve the puzzle, and the sunset was now visible, they managed to spot Phil Keoghan approaching knowing that they were, pretty obviously, in the last place.

"Luna & Nina".

"You'll say what we expected, otherwise you wouldn't be here," said Luna smiling but with tears.

"All the other teams have already checked in, and you are the last team… so I'm sorry to tell you that you had been eliminated from the race".

"Yeah, it was okay, we had fun" replied Nina who hugged her daughter.

{Luna & Nina: 12th Place}

"_What makes me so mad is that if we had just gotten the express pass on the previous leg, we could have avoided all of this," said Luna._

"_But it's okay, we can't obsess over things we can't change, we got on The Amazing Race and we completed two legs, that's what matters" replied Nina hugging her in the confessional._

"_Yeah, I guess you're right, a Brazilian adventure"._

{}

**NEXT TIME ON THE AMAZING RACE**

**Teams will have to travel to Arizona, in the U.S.A**

"Good, something from home" – Fernanda

**Where they'll have to test their driving skills**

"Oh, we're going on a kart ride" – Merit

"The Fast and the Furious" – Daniel

**And orientation**

"Are you good with a compass?" – Takako

"Just tell me where to go, geez!" – Chen

* * *

**Wow! I finished the second episode, who would've thought? Anyways, thanks for the patience and since every time I say 'I'll finish it soon' I end up not doing that I won't say anything :P**

**See you!**

**Also… Leg taken from: Amazing Race US S27E01**


	8. Announcement

**Hello there everybody. This is not a chapter but rather an announcement on where the things are at the moment.**

**This fic was made by an 11y/o me, of course all of it was pretty cringe and… you know how this process normally is, so I decided to remake it given my current skills and I have to say that it worked!**

**However, the work is too much, and the motivation comes and goes faster than a cheetah, so the announcement in this chapter is:**

**I'm abandoning the fic (and pretty much the account).**

**But not all hope is lost. I said that this is too much work and technically it is, but I found a website to post TAR fanfics and a method to shorten them where, yes, all of the teams will be there.**

**If you're still interested, the website is simply called "The Amazing Race Fanon Wikia" where I go under the name of "AmaterasulWolf21"**

**Despite that series will be slightly different to this one, all the characters will be the same (with mangas now).**

* * *

**However, I did have some plans in this fic, and to not leave you hanging, here is the boot order along with some plans I had**

**Brazil = 2****nd**** Leg – 12****th**** Place: Luna & Nina couldn't get the detour puzzle in time.**

**Brazil = 2****nd**** Leg – 11****th**** Place: Chandani & Chandra, they choose walking instead of a taxi to the pit stop**

**U.S.A = 3****rd**** Leg – 10****th**** Place: Boseph & Chen, after getting lost in Arizona they ended up minutes behind the 9****th**** team but still got eliminated.**

**Canada = 4****th**** Leg – 9****th**** Place: Loie & Martha, Luke & Fernanda would steal their taxi on the way to the pit stop that gave them the upper hand placing 8****th**

**U.K = 5****th**** Leg – 8****th**** Place: Moises & Daniel, in an eating roadblock, Moises & Lucia, found themselves at the bottom, along with Luz, Luis & Luz ended up placing 6****th**** while Moises & Daniel & Lucia & Susana had to battle it out in a foot race**

**U.K = 6****th**** Leg – 7****th**** Place: Takako & Sumiko, after getting strong finishes, Luke & Fernanda decided to U-Turn Luis & Luc them in a double U-Turn and they U-Turned the girls given that it was their only choice.**

**U.A.E = 8****th**** Leg – 6****th**** Place: Merit & Asenet, a heights challenge would put Asenet to the test where Adael & Jasid were able to past right through them**

**Japan = 10****th**** Leg – 5****th**** Place: Luis & Luz, getting a flight that was 1,3 hours behind the other teams gave them no chance to recover**

**New Zealand = 11****th**** Leg – 4****th**** Place: Dinis & Guilherme, when all the teams were on even place, they made the tragic mistake of forgetting a ring they needed to take to use later in the race, going back to take it was the end.**

**Australia = Final Leg**

**3****rd**** Place: Luke & Fernanda, the stress of the final caused the only time to bicker in the race, which would end in tragedy**

**2****nd**** Place: Adael & Jasid, the winner simply completed the final roadblock faster**

**Winner: Lucia & Susana!**

* * *

**Again, I'm very sorry to do this but hopefully this "series" will continue on the other site. Thank you for reading it anyway!**


End file.
